


Ta'Lon

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Narns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth





	Ta'Lon

[](https://fotki.yandex.ru/users/natoth/view/634357?p=0)


End file.
